Code Lyoko: When all hope is lost
by Dragonfly996
Summary: Summary: This is a story on how I thought Xana would win by capturing all of the Lyoko Warriors. Rated T for loosing Lyoko warriors.
1. Prolouge

Summary: This is a story on how I thought Xana would win by capturing all of the Lyoko Warriors. If I get enough reviews I will have them come back. I'm only guessing at most ten chapters. So on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko because if I did we would already be at season six or seven. **

Prolog

Xana's point of View

I was sitting in a castle deep within Sector 5 with William at my right hand and my favorite creation, the Scypiazoa at my left. "Those Lyoko Warriors has been a pain in my processor for far too long. But every attempt I make to destroy them has failed."

William walks in front of me and bows down," I may have an idea my queen."

I closed the interface I was working on and looked at William. He used to be one of those pesky Lyoko Warriors till he joined my side, "my queen? I like that, now speak my general."

William looked straight into my eyes," your attempts have failed because those accursed Lyoko Warriors can work so well together."

"Go on..."

"So what if my queen if you have them join your side?"

I was instantly intrigued. Even though when he joined me I nearly striped away all of his self-awareness/ Self-thinking," how do you suppose that? All of them except for Jeremy are immune to my ghosts."

He then looked at the Scypiazoa. I decided to reprogram it after Aelita destroyed my original one with her and her friend's stupid ship. He stood up and walked over to it. The Scypiazoa knew that William was superior to it and didn't react. He simply walked over to it and picked up a tentacle and looked at me again," are they immune to being shown the light through the Scypiazoa?"

I can't believe that I didn't think of it earlier," no. But the Scypiazoa can only deal with one Lyoko Warrior at a time."

"So then trick one of them to go to Lyoko alone and start from there."

I returned to my interface and read some code," you are right. William may I ask you a question?"

He bowed again, "anytime my queen."

"How would you suggest that we get only one here?"

He smiled. I just love it when he smiles like that," if I may have your blessing, I would like to go to Earth."

"But why?"

"Because I could most likely get Jeremy to be our first new member, that and I do remember that you had a little respect for him."

I just stared into his eyes," I see. If we have Jeremy see the light, then he can make the others come one at a time. By the looks of it and what my surveillance has taught me is one thing. That he is the leader of the group."

"And if we control the leader, then the followers will soon follow afterwards."

I simply nodded and opened up another interface and started on how to improve my Scypiazoa. I just love it when William finishes my sentences, "William before you go please come over here." Like a dog he obeyed and walked over to me and turned around. He knew what was going to happen next. My hands became sharp and I jabbed them into is neck. Instead of what the red, sticky, vital liquid humans call blood a dark tar like substance was coming out. It was the main thing that was keeping William under my control. I was injecting him with my essence though it could only be done every few days to make sure that it would work. After I felt that I have injected him with enough of my essence I pulled my fingers back and then the five holes I made instantly healed.

William turned around and faced me. I could clearly see that every time I injected my essence into him that it caused him pain. Pain I didn't enjoy seeing but it was necessary," may I leave my queen?"

"You may go and prepare for the mission." With that he left my throne room while I continued to work on my Scypiazoa. While I was working on it's programing it was covered in a black mist. The same kind that William uses to trap those annoying Lyoko Warriors with," soon I will have the Lyoko warriors and then I shall be able to conquer Earth. Humanity is doomed and soon I will remake that world how I deem fit!" I laughed and continued working on the Scypiazoa while thinking about William's plan seeing if there were any major flaws in it.


	2. Chapter 1 Kydia Baesaestia

For these first few chapters there is a pattern see if you can guess it.

Relationships: JxA, YxU, Ox Ryannie and maybe the others later

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko, the characters and anything else you reconize doesn't belong to me! It belongs to Moonscoop! Future OC's are from my friends at Code Lyoko Veterans! **

**Clamer: Jeremy's Lyoko look is mine and the idea for the Lyoko Warrior's symbol is mine! Ryannie who will be apearing later is also mine! Anyway enough with my ranting on! On with the show! **

Chapter one- Kydia Baesaestia (Goodbye Jeremy)

X.A.N.A's POV

_Today, today is the day we start the downfall of the Lyoko Warriors._ I called my faithful servant William. He quickly arrived in my throne room and knelt down. I stared intently at him," William today we are going to start the downfall of the Lyoko Warriors."

He nodded," what shall I do?"

I started to program some monsters to protect the tower that I was going to activate," nothing. I am going to activate a tower and assemble a large resistance army. It will trick the Lyoko Warriors into thinking that I am going to mess something up with their precious computer." I made two Megatanks, eight Hornets, four Bloks, three Krabes and three more Tarantulas for the defensive. For my welcoming committee I programmed two Krabes and ten Hornets. "We must not let Jeremy know about you until the time is right. So go and proses for your objective." He bowed graciously and left my presence. _It's time to show myself_. I extended my powers to a tower in the Forest Sector so I could activate it, so I could draw the Lyoko Warriors out. I sent my monsters out to make this look like a realistic attack. _Soon they will be out of the way and this pathetic planet will be mine._

Jeremy POV

I just put the finishing touches on my program. I threw my hands behind my head and scooted back in my chair. _Temporary giving someone the ability to deactivate a tower like Aelita can? That is going to make our battles so much easier. I might as well get some sleep. _Just as I was going to get into bed I heard it. The faint _beep, beep, beep_ I quickly ran over to my computer and called Ulrich. Ulrich had his phone on vibrate picked it up and said," what is it?" I was already out the door," Xana attack. Get Odd up and head over to factory call Yumi also I'm going to get Aelita."

Ulrich was wide awake now," sure Jeremy." He threw on a short and walked over to Odd. He nudged him a little bit but got no response. As usual he had to resort to the funnier plan B," Odd. You are going to miss breakfast." Sure enough he was quickly up. Complaining and rubbing his eyes he looked at his roommate," why did you wake me up?"

I was already at the park with Aelita behind me. I stopped and lifted up a manhole cover and climbed down. I grabbed my scooter and headed to the factory with Aelita behind me. Soon we arrived and we each grabbed a rope and swung down into the elevator. I hit the down button and pressed in the code 9821 and the elevator responded.

Ulrich was putting his shoe on and calling Yumi he looked at Odd," Xana attack- get shoes on now, we are leaving. Yumi quickly picked up got changed and briefed about the situation. She snuck out her window and started to head to the factory. Seven minutes after Yumi arrived Odd and Ulrich appeared. I turned and faced the computer," you know the drill." The four friends went down into the elevator. Aelita pressed the down button and they stopped at a level where there were three tube like objects in the room. Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich each got into one. I started typing some commands like I am so used to," scanner Yumi, scanner Aelita, scanner Ulrich." The scanners closed I continued on," transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita, transfer Ulrich!" The scanners lifted my friends up so that the supercomputer could get an accurate scan of them," Virtualization!" I saw on my screen that they were all on Lyoko. Odd got into the now empty scanner and I repeated the process with him," guys you got a welcoming committee! I see two Krabes and ten Hornets coming your way. Here come your vehicles!" I materlized the overbike, overwing and two overboards the pink one was for Aelita and then the purple one was for Odd. All of them got on their respective vehicles.

Yumi was on her A game she already took out three hornets when Odd only had two and Aelita had one while Ulrich was dealing with the Krabes. She spoke after she destroyed another one," hey Jeremy how is everything on Earth? Did you figure out what the attack is yet?"

I opened up the television function on the Supercomputer and quickly flipped channels to see if anything that screams X.A.N.A attack popped up," not yet Yumi but you might want to hurry up all the same." A few minutes later they took care of the monsters and arrived at the tower," wow. X.A.N.A really doesn't want you to deactivate the tower. That usually means that something big is going down."

Ulrich drew both of his sabers," Odd can you go after the Megatanks? I got the Krabes; Yumi can take care of the Bloks and Hornets? Aelita just stay hidden and after that we can take care of the Tarantulas together." Yumi and Odd nodded," lets go then! Supersprint!" He charged at the Krabes and was able to take out one already. Soon after the carnage started Ulrich was de-virtualized but the Krabes and the Tarantulas were destroyed due to Aelita's surprisingly good sniping ability. Odd was able to take care of the Megatanks with a little bit of difficulty and was working with Yumi to take care of the Hornets. Aelita ran for the tower a few minutes after Yumi got de-virtualized by a Hornet, which Odd quickly took care of.

Aelita was safely inside the tower and she floated up to the upper platform. She walked to the center and placed her hand on the interface. It read," Aelita….. Code… Lyoko." Once she saw the windows of information flying down she said," tower deactivated."

I threw my hands up behind my head," great job you guys let me bring you in." I materlized Odd and Aelita and they quickly came up to the lab.

Yumi had a puzzled look on her face," what I do not get is why did X.A.N.A take so much effort to make sure we had a tough time deactivating that tower?"

I shrugged," I will stay back to make sure that X.A.N.A didn't mess with any of the more important programs."

Aelita walked over to me," I can stay with you if you want. It would go by quicker if I helped."

I smiled reassuringly at her," I'm fine thank you Aelita. I should be back soon. Besides shouldn't you be worried that Odd might eat the factory if you don't get him back to school soon?"

Odd was already at the elevator," can we please go now? They have Shepherds Pie tonight!"

I turned back and started working on the computer again," Odd you can have my portion I'm not hungry tonight."

Odd smiled big," cool! Lets go Ulrich!"

Ulrich walked over to his roommate," ok scrawny we will go." He got into the elevator and waited for the girls.

Odd, Aelita, and Yumi followed him. Odd crossed his arms," I'm not scrawny. I'm svelte!" He pressed the up button and the four started to go back to Kadic, Yumi broke off early so she could go back to her house.

X.A.N.A's POV

I closed my interfaced and called William," it is time. Go now and bring Jeremy here to me! And take my blessing" He nodded and disappeared in a puff of pure black smoke. _Jeremy you shall be mine. Whether you like it or not._

Williams's POV

I was consumed in the familiar power of darkness that my mistress X.A.N.A possesses. Soon I found myself on Earth and I heard a faint click as the scanner door opened. I came out and called the elevator and got in as soon as it opened and went into the Lab. When Jeremy heard the opening of the door he looked up from his work to see me on Earth," William? How can you be here? Last we saw of you X.A.N.A possessed you! And you became the avatar of darkness!"

I chuckled," I was not possessed, my mistress X.A.N.A showed me the error of my ways. And now I will allow you to also see the light!"

At extreme speeds I was behind him and I grabbed him by his neck, he was barely able to make out," I will never serve X.A.N.A I would rather DIE than be a slave to her!"

I simply ignored him," we will see what the Scypiazoa has to say about that." That was the last he heard before I shocked him into unconsciousness. At super speeds I set up the delayed virtualization timer for Jeremy and myself. While I slung him over my shoulder as I got into the elevator and pressed the down button. Soon we were in the scanner room again. I put Jeremy gently down into one scanner and I got in the other one waiting for the countdown to hit 0. Soon after we got into a scanner the doors closed and we were materlized into sector five. I heard from Ulrich that he looked ridiculous on Lyoko. Ulrich said that he wore his regular P.E uniform with a metal pole. Now he looks completely different he wore a light blue body suit with a white cloak that could cover his face, a black belt around his waist with two daggers hanging from it. Upon closer inspection he had the same markings as Aelita except blue and he also had the long ears minus the earing. On his chest what looks to be a two dimensional version of the Holomap. And on top of his cloak is a blue staff with a red moon at the top. He was starting to come around so I used my powers given to me by X.A.N.A and levitated him towards my mistress's home knocking him unconscious again.

Jeremy's flashback **(A/N: I almost cried typing this.)**

_We were all sitting in my room talking about the usual X.A.N.A, school, and a way to free William. Odd was sitting on the floor with Kiwi his dog when he brought up an interesting point," hey guys I just thought of something!"_

_Ulrich looked at him," a new way of getting out of class?"_

_Aelita shook her head," what are we going to do with you Ulrich?"_

_Yumi chuckled," I don't know really. So what were you going to say Odd?"_

_Odd put Kiwi down and looked at the others," well we know that we identify X.A.N.A with its eye right?"_

_I nodded," yeah so…._

_Odd continued," so what do we identify ourselves with besides the Lyoko Warriors?"_

_Ulrich couldn't make a comeback," wow he is right."_

_Aelita looked out the window," how about our vehicles?"_

_Yumi shook her head," how would we include Jeremy in that without him going to Lyoko."_

_I crossed my arms at Yumi's last few words. "How about a green tower and then your weapons? Ulrich's sabers, three of Odd's laser arrows, Yumi's fans and then Aelita's energy fields?"_

_Aelita nodded while the others shook their heads._

_Ulrich looked at Odd," the four way towers and then the tower in sector five?"_

_Yumi and Odd nodded but Aelita and myself just shook our heads._

_Odd gave a triumphant look on his face," what about the Holomap!"_

_Yumi pondered it for a moment," go on Odd."_

_Odd continued to explain his idea," well the Holomap shows all five sectors right?"_

_I nodded in agreement," yeah, the Forest Sector, Mountain Sector, Ice Sector, Deseret Sector and Sector Five so what?"_

_Odd smiled bigger grabbing Kiwi again," well the sectors could represent us!"_

_Yumi nodded," but explain how it would actually represent us."_

_Odd chuckled," well you would be the Ice Sector because you always keep a cool head both on Earth and Lyoko. Ulrich would be the Mountain Sector because you cannot get rid of him easily." Yumi and Ulrich both nod at their statements._

_Odd continued on," Jeremy is the Forest Sector because that is where he met Aelita for the first time and also that if he gets knocked down he comes right back up like with Aelita's materlization program." I was nodding the whole time shocked that Odd could give good reasons._

_He started once again," I would be the Deseret Sector because I may get blown away easily but I always pull through when you need me the most." All of us were nodding at that remembering all the times that Odd has saved our lives._

_I knew that Aelita was Sector Five but I couldn't figure out why Odd believes that Sector Five represents her. I was about to find out because he was going onto Aelita now," and Aelita, the princess of Lyoko. The heart of our group the reason we fight and why we just haven't walked away from our battle. We all know that Sector Five holds the Core of Lyoko, and that Aelita holds not only the Keys to Lyoko but the core of our friendship." I knew that Aelita was crying on my bed, Yumi was most likely crying in Ulrich's shirt. Ulrich probably shed a few tears at Odd's speech. I definitely shed a few tears and Odd was the only one who stayed strong._

_After all of us were done crying I was able to speak again," those who agree with Odd's idea raise their hand." Instantly all five hands went up, I nodded," well it is official Odd's idea wins. Lyoko Warriors Forever!"_

_The repeated that," Lyoko Warriors Forever!" That ended in a big hug and some more tears being shed._

_End Flashback_

Jeremy's POV- Present

I woke up soon after reliving one of my happiest days with my friends. I tried to get up but I noticed that I was stuck to the floor in a giant room. I looked down and saw that my clothes changed," I'm on Lyoko? But how?"

Then I heard it, the laugh of a former Lyoko Warrior, William. He came out of his hiding spot which was a dark corner of the room I was in," we are in my mistress's home. Inside of Sector Five. She will be happy to know what you are awake." He left the room laughing.

I struggled to get up then soon gave up I knew that what was keeping me on the ground was darkness. _Pure darkness, it can knock someone out, carry someone or something, or used as an attack to knock someone back. I need a plan to get out of here! But what can I do? My powers wouldn't work here because of the bonds. I made my powers light based so with this much darkness surrounding me I couldn't activate any of my powers!_

Soon two figures appeared, one of them was William but the other one I didn't recognize. It wasn't until the second figure went up some stairs and sat down till I realized who it was, _X.A.N.A's human avatar!_

X.A.N.A snapped her fingers and the darkness binding me was released I was able to stand up. I rubbed my wrist. She spoke," Jeremy come over here now please. Oh and don't bother to escape. I have two Megatanks outside this room guarding the door so resistance is futile."

I unhappily walked over to her knowing that she wasn't lying," what do you want with me X.A.N.A?"

She chuckled," oh nothing much, I just wanted you to join my side, that's all…"

I was shocked at her statement," that's all? Are you crazy? I would never join you!"

She just stared at me," oh that is where you are wrong Jeremy." She snapped her fingers and out came the Scypiazoa.

I slowly backed away. _Oh no, not the Scypiazoa! I need to get out of here quickly!_ I tried to run but I ran into William.

X.A.N.A was laughing again," oh don't think that I would capture you just to turn around and have you join my side! No, no no no! I will give you a fighting chance! If you can escape capture for one day I will leave you and your friends alone."

I crossed my arms," fine but I get some conditions. One- you can only send one thing to find me. Two if I can de-virtualize myself then I am free and you will not go after my friends. And three- I get a twenty minute head start." _I wasn't going to change my conditions._

X.A.N.A looked at me and nodded," William will drop you off in the Ice Sector and then leave. He will return to find you again in twenty minutes."

William growled and grabbed my hand the two of us vanished from X.A.N.A's room and we were in the Ice Sector within seconds. He disappeared again. I started running for the nearest tower. When I got their I instantly sent a text message to Aelita reading," Aelita, It is Jeremy I don't have much time X.A.N.A has captured me and is sending William after me to try to capture me in twenty minutes. When I get back to Earth there is a high chance that I will be under X.A.N.A's influence what ever you do. DO NOT GO ANYWHERE WITH ME ALONE! X.A.N.A wants all of us to serve under her. I was able to perfect the program that temporarily allows someone to deactivate a tower. The way you activate it is…. My twenty minutes are up Aelita. I need to go and hide from William. I will try to avoid capture but the chances are very slim. Do not forget that I love you Aelita. I know that you could figure out how to get me back. I trust you Aelita. Never forget." With that I sent the message and went outside sealing my fate. _I know that I can't stay hidden on Lyoko for a day but I can procrastinate my capture and maybe figure out how to get out of this mess!_

Aelita was sleeping in her bed her phone charging and she didn't hear the text message come in.

Three hour later…. I was running for my life. William was on my tail shooting lasers at me. _Dang you X.A.N.A for giving him lasers!_ One almost hit my shoulder. I was out of options. _I can't teleport anymore, I used that to evade capture in the first twenty minutes. My invisibility cloak needs to recharge. I can't fly because he already shot me in the wing twice. And he can dodge my fireballs with ease! I don't know how to de-virtualize myself in the Ice Sector! The only time that Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, or Aelita were devitalized by something other than a monster was from someone else's weapon!_ William was able to hit my shoulder again. I screamed out in pain but forced myself to keep moving. William started to shoot faster once he saw that I was going for the way tower. But unfortunately for my he got a lucky shot and got my leg causing me to tumble and fall over. William was on me within seconds.

William grabbed my wrist," good try Jeremy! But not good enough!" He teleported us back.

X.A.N.A was working on an interface when she looked up to see me being dragged by William," oh good you are back. I thought you would have been back three hours ago!"

William dropped me on the ground of course he dropped me on the shoulder that he shot me in," sorry milady. But he was quite good. Not as good as Yumi or Ulrich but still a challenge. I had him a few times but he must have added some powers that Ulrich didn't tell me about."

X.A.N.A got down from her chair and helped me into a sitting position noticing my pain," William I thought I told you to slow him down! Not to make him in pain!" She quickly got down from her throne. X.A.N.A shook her head and placed her free hand on my back and I felt my body go numb the pain fortunately was dissipating," William you are done now. Go and rest up now. I will deal with him."

After X.A.N.A was done healing me she got up and walked back to her seat," Jeremy you lasted two and a half hours longer than what I expected. I was surprised at that. Well you lost so you will join me now." She snapped her fingers and out came the Scypiazoa.

I tried to back away but even with X.A.N.A's help I wasn't in pain anymore but I was both mentally and physically exhausted, and then the anesthesia numbed all my mussels rendering me almost immobile . The Scypiazoa was on me within seconds. It grabbed me and I whispered," I'm sorry Aelita." Before everything went black. The last thing I could hear was X.A.N.A laughing in victory.

3rd person POV

The Scypiazoa captured Jeremy and after a minute the Scypiazoa dropped him and retreated back to its dark corner. Jeremy landed on his feet his outfit the same but his eyes were different. Instead of his pupils the Eye of X.A.N.A was there. He slowly got up and walked over to X.A.N.A and bowed. X.A.N.A got down from her chair again and patted Jeremy on the head," good boy. Now this will only hurt for a second." She walked behind Jeremy and jabbed her fingers in the back of his neck. He screamed in pain for only a second and then nothing. Five minutes later X.A.N.A pulled her fingers out and returned to her chair. Jeremy was different this time. Where the Holomap representing his former friends were was the Eye of X.A.N.A, and his blue bodysuit went from light blue to a dark blue. His cloak was now pitch black. His staff was now white with the black vines covering it, the moon went from a warm red to blood red. His markings and ears stayed the same though.

Jeremy bowed down to X.A.N.A," thank you for showing me the error of my ways my queen. What is your first wish?"

X.A.N.A was laughing and smiling evilly," rest up now Jeremy for we will need it for later."

Jeremy bowed and went to his room next to William's

X.A.N.A worked on her interface again. _One down, four to go. Without Jeremy they will probably just come to Lyoko and beg to give Jeremy back. Oh but I will show them Jeremy. But not the one they knew. Soon they will be mine and then the Earth will be mine!_


	3. Chapter 2 Auf Wiedersehen Aelita

AN: This was a hard chapter for me to write. So I hope you like it

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko, the characters and anything else you reconize doesn't belong to me! It belongs to Moonscoop! Future OC's are from my friends at Code Lyoko Veterans!**

**Clamer: Jeremy's Lyoko look is mine and the idea for the Lyoko Warrior's symbol is mine! Ryannie who will be apearing later is also mine! The plot is mine! So here you guys go! Enjoy!**

**__****Auf Wiedersehen Aelita (Goodbye Aelita- German)**

******Xana's POV**  
I called for William my best weapon and Jeremy who is currently my unknown weapon. " Jeremy! William! Get in here now!" Jeremy teleported in when William came running in. They both bowed. I got up," Jeremy you need to go back to Earth soon and go to school. We must not have your former allies figure out that you have changed sides."

He stood up," my queen I have an idea on how to get Aelita to Lyoko. But it involves William's help."

I looked over Jermey," continue."

He smiled evily," I return looking normal and to through a normal school day. I ask Aelita if she would like to go for a walk alone. She will most likely say yes. When we are a good distance away William will come in and kidnap us. Keeping Aelita unconscious the entire time. Then the three of us arrive at the factory and we deliver her to your hand. After I get scanned I will put on my hood to make her think that I'm a prisoner somewhere."

I was shocked, that was a brilant plan. William was agreeing with it also by the looks of it having nothing else to add to it," hmmm... Jeremy I like your plan. You may go and execute it now. Dismissed." _Soon Aelita you will be mine and if your friends catch on it will be far too late for you and for any hopes for the human race! _Jeremy and William disappeared from my sight in a cloud of black smoke.

_Jeremy's POV_

I steped out of the scanner a little bit winded. I looked over and saw that William was in the same shape. The two of us left, I headed for school while William prepared his part of the trap. The day went pretty smoothly and before long it was lunch. I grabbed my food and sat down trying to preserve my former life as best as I could. I stopped Aelita after class and I made eye contact with her," Aelita do you want to go and walk in the park for a little bit?"

Just as I guess she smiled big," I'd love to go!" We left quickly and headed to the spot where William was waiting.

**__****Aelita's POV**  
Then much to my suprise William comes along! I got worried," William! What are you doing here?"I was so happy! Jeremy asked me to go on a walk with him! I secretly like him but I've never had the courage to ask him out on a date! This is so calming! We were walking for a little bit. Their was a strange gnawing in my stomach. I just simply shrugged it off just happy to be alone with Jeremy.

He chuckled in his double voice," giving you to my lady!" Jeremy got defensive and stood infront of me. But William just shrugged it off and zapped us both into unconsciousness. The next thing I knew I was in a scanner with Jeremy across from me and William was most likely in the last one. I was about to get out and call the others but then the scanner door closes and once again everything went black. When I woke up again I saw that I was in a strange room. Unfortunatly I couldn't see an exit and I couldn't use my creativity to break out because I didn't know where I was. All I could do was sit and wait. A few minutes later three figures came in. One of them was William another one was a figure with a hood that was up and the last one was a girl. The girl was about Yumi's hight with red hair that was down, her body suit was red with black accents. It didn't look like she had any visible weapons on her. I stood up and got ready to fight so both myself and Jeremy could get out," who are you and where is Jeremy?"

The girl laughed," I'm shocked you didn't recognize me Aelita, and as for Jeremy I've got him doing some other business. So how do you like my home Aelita?"

I looked around," it's nice but black isn't my color. Oh no I'm starting to sound like Sissi.. So what do you want with me? You can already escape from the Super Computer and you have already had me destroy the surface sectors."

Xana chuckled," I want you to join my side like William has. That's all I ask for."

I took a huge step back and it figures that I bump into William," I will never join you Xana!"

_On Earth, Yumi's Pov_  
It was lunch and I saw Ulrich and Odd eating at our usual table. I grabbed my food and sat down," has anyone seen Jeremy or Aelita lately?"

Ulrich shook his head," no the last I saw of them they were in Science."

Odd didn't look up from his food but stopped for a minute," maybe they are working on Lyoko and skipping meals?"

I shook my head," Jeremy yes, but Aelita not really." I gave Odd my left over food," I'm going to check in Aelita's room." As I left I saw Odd's eyes go wide. I arrived in Aelita's room a bit later an I knocked," Aelita? Aelita are you their?" I opened the door to see if she was sleeping, she wasn't all I saw was her phone and a new text message. I began to read it.

Meanwhile back in the cafeteria Odd and Ulrich were still eating when Sissi came along. Ulrich looked up," hello Sissi have you seen where Jeremy and Aelita have been?"

Sissi nodded," I saw them go into the woods right after class. Why?"

Ulrich simply said," Niether me, Yumi or Odd have seen them recently." Back in Aelita's room my heart sank. I called Ulrich and my arm was shacking franticly," Ulrich? Have... Have you found Aelita?"

Ulrich picked up the phone," yeah Yumi. Sissi said that she went into the woods with Jeremy alone. Why?"

I almost collapsed right on the spot," you need to get here ASAP. We need to talk now! I will wait in your room." I took off running to Odd/ Ulrich's room tears streaming down my face. Aelita's phone in one hand mine in the other.

**__****On Lyoko Aelita POV**  
" I will never join you Xana!" I yelled.

Xana just laughed some more," I'll give you a chance. If you can successful avoid being captured by one of my two soilders then I will let you and Jeremy go. You will have a 20 minute head start, the scanners will be online and then if you can devirtulize yourself then you win. Do you want to face William or my new soldier."

I looked between the two," I will take the new one."

Xana smiled evilly," ok go and take her to the forest sector!"

The new person grabbed my arm and we were in the forest sector. He let go of me. In the creepy double voice he said," see you soon Aelita." He disappeared from sight. I started running. _If I can get to the mountan sector I can probably deirtulize myself from fall damage!_  
Twenty minutes later I was almost at the tower but so was the new guy. He was shooting fireballs at me. I was able to miss most of them. One hit my shoulder and that hurt for a bit. My heart jumped for joy when I saw the way tower! I put out one last burst of speed. As I was about to enter the new guy got infront of me and I almost slammed into him," but how?"

He smiled and drew two daggers that were sitting on his hip," teleportation."

I made two energy field as I was walking backwards," that explains that." I shot at him he dodged the first one and slashed the second one in half. But durring that his hood fell down," J...Jeremy? But how?"

Jeremy laughed in his creapy double voice," Misteress Xana showed me the error of my ways last night. Now I will do the same for you." He charged at me.

**__****Yumi's POV**

We were all sitting in Ulrich/ Odd's room. The two boys were confuses. I was a nervous wreck. Odd looked up," so what's wrong Yumi?"

I put my head on my hands," Xana..."

Ulrich looked shocked," what about Xana?"

I looked up sadly," Xana had captured and converted Jeremy into one of her soldiers."

Odd stood up," Wait a minute! The entire time we have been fighting a girl?"

Ulrich made Odd sit down again," didn't you hear her? Jeremy just got captured by Xana!"

I nodded," the worst part about it is that he is probably giving Aelita to Xana now."

Odd hung his head," without Aelita. Xana wins."

I smiled a little bit," Jeremy was able to finish a program that would temporarily give someone the ability to deactivate a tower!"

They both smiled," Xana hasn't gotten rid of us yet!"

**__****Aelita POV**

Jeremy looked away for a minute and then back at me. I knew he would have shed a tear if we were on Earth," I'm sorry Aelita." He thrusted one of his daggers into my leg.I extended my energy blades. They were pink dager like objects strapped to the top of my hand. I was able to deflect the first set of attacks just barely. Then he did something un-expected he disappeared from sight! I turned around front to figure out what direction he was comming from. Then my second sight kicked in. I saw that he was comming straight at me and I charged at him. He was dodging my blades with ease. He teleported behind me and knocked me down. I was able to roll over onto back before he was on me again. "Let me go Jeremy! Please!"

**__****3rd person POV**  
Aelita screamed out in pain when Jeremy removed his dagger from her leg. Her body jerked around and she was soon covered in a dark fog. A few minutes later she stood up, her outfit was a mix of red, black and dark pink. Jeremy smiled in approval," how do you feel Aelita?"

Aelita smiled back," much more powerful. Ready to take down Misteress's Xana's enemies." The two disappeared in a black mist, holding hands.

******Follow, rate, favorite! Please! I want your feedback! More reviews means I will work on it more and new chapter will get out sooner!**


	4. Chapter 3 Sauonara Ururihhi

AN: Sorry for late update! Finals were evil, school is evil, being grounded is super evil. So thats my excuse!

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko, its characters and anything else you recognize don't belong to me! It belongs to Moonscoop! All future Oc's are from my friends at Code Lyoko Veterans except for Ryannie!

Clamer: Jeremy's Lyoko look, the idea for the Lyoko Warriors symbol are mine along with Ryannie and the plot is mine!

Sayonara Ururihhi (goodbye Ulrich)

A month later  
Teacher Lounge  
Mr. Delmas called an urgent teacher's meeting. Everyone was talking about how their classes are going and such before he called attention. "Everyone. Everyone please quiet down!" The room instantly became silent and he began to speak again," I've called this nesting because I'm worried about a few students. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi to be more specific."

Jim nods," I'm also worried, I've seen them on the track almost every single day. They have been running they hearts out. I stayed for one of their sessions; Ulrich did five miles in 40 minutes. Odd and Yumi only did four and a half miles in the same amount of time. After that they took a two-minute water break and went inside the gym and did their martial arts for another hour. They were exhausted after the run but continued on. They did the fighting every other day but still. That's not good."

Yolande spoke up next," I've seen them in the infirmary at least once a week with either a sprained ankle, torn mussel, or some other injury."

Ms. Hertz nodded," I'm shocked at the grades Odd and Ulrich are getting. They are much better then they were before. It's as if they want to learn more about it for some strange reason. Yumi on the other hand seems depressed, she is still doing well in my class but doesn't seem as engaged as before."

Mrs. Meyer cleared her lungs," all three of them are paying incredibly good attention in my class which is strange for Yumi and very strange for Odd and Ulrich..."

Rosa took her turn," Odd is surprising me a lot. He stopped asking me for seconds, heck I've seen him dump his tray half full more recently."

Mr. Delmas looked at the teachers," I see. Let me guess, this all started after Jeremy and Aelita's disappearance?" Everyone nodded. Mr. Delmas sighed and sat back down," well then I know what we are going to do," we are going to leave Aelita and Jeremy's room as is, let them leave class if they want to without question and we are going to let Yumi share Odd's and Ulrich's room. But only one to a bed." The teachers nodded and got up and left the room.

Ulrich's POV  
I knocked on Yumi's door and waited for someone to open it. I was hoping that it was Yumi's dad. To my luck it was.

Mr. Ishiyama looked me up and down," why hello Ulrich. What bring you here?"

I heard his tone of dislike and kept the box I brought with me hidden. "May I come in? I need to talk to you, it's about Yumi."

He looked shocked," of course Ulrich."

I took my shoes off before stepping inside. He led me to the dinning table and we both sat down," I'm sure that you have heard from Yumi that Jeremy and Aelita are missing..."

He looked shocked," they are missing? I've just noticed Yumi's strange behavior."

I nodded," yes they have gone missing. And she has become very depressed." I pulled out the box and gave it to Mr. Ishiyama.

He took the box and opened it," what is it?"

I played with my feet under the table," I did my research about Japanese dating customs and I found none so I thought it would be best to talk to you about it."

He looked confused," what does this half to do with Yumi?"

I gulped," Mr. Ishiyama, I would like to present this promise ring to Yumi. But before I do that I would like to have your blessing first."

He smiled," of course Ulrich, I've been waiting for a guy to ask me for permission. That's why I've acted like I have been. To be honest, you are my favorite so far."

I jumped for joy inside," thank you sir. I must be getting back to school now."

He nodded," of course." He gave me back the box and I left. As soon as I got my shoes on I ran back to school. I knew Yumi would be at our bench. A sharp pain of loss shot through me, but I pushed on and arrived at school a few minutes later. Yumi and Odd were waiting for me.

Odd looked up and smiled weekly," hey Ulrich. Where have you been?"

I smiled," oh I was just on a walk. Yumi how are you doing?"

Yumi looked up," better now that you are here."

I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her the box with the ring in it," open it."

Yumi looked at me," but it's not polite."

I shook my head," I would consider it an insult if you didn't open it in front of me."

She sighed in defeat and opened the box," Ulrich? What is this for?"

I took the ring and took her hand," Yumi Ishiyama, I carry the blessing of your father. I would be honored if you would allow me to put on this promise ring for you."

She was too shocked to say anything and just nodded.

Odd was cheering as I put it on her finger. The only thing that could ruin this moment was. _BEEP BEEP BEEP_Xana... We all sighed and got up and took off running. We were at the factory in a few minutes.

Odd got onto the computer," Xana really doesn't want us to deactivate the tower. We have William and three bloks, two krabes, and a megatank."

Yumi thought for a moment," I'll take the keys, Odd you get the monsters and Ulrich can deal with William." We nodded and Odd started typing away.

As soon as we were in the scanners Odd started the programs," Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi. Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi. Keys Yumi. Virtualization! The tower should be right in front of you guys! I'm coming right now but first here come the vehicles."

I turned to Yumi," please be careful."

She smiled," aren't I always?"

Odd landed on his overboard," let's go lovebirds!"

We charged the tower. Yumi staying towards the back helping Odd a little bit while I taunted William," hey pretty boy! Bet ya can't catch me!" He used his super smoke ability and quickly caught up to me. I got off my overbike which slammed into him, or so I though. He used his super smoke ability to dodge it.

He grinned," Ulrich Stern! I challenge you to a shadow duel!"

I crossed my arms," what's that William? A new card game you made?"

He growled while I laughed," No foolish boy! A shadow duel is a duel with no special abilities and we can say what we want if one person wins. Also-"

I yawned," wow. You are beginning to sound like Jeremy. Are you sure you don't want to be a teacher when you grow up!"

He growled again," fine then. If I win the I get Yumi's love!"

I got mad and looked over my shoulder Odd was making good progress. The tower should be deactivated soon. "Fine! Then if I win then I get to stay with Yumi!"

He smiled," also the winner gets to join-"

I cut him off again," I accept the terms! Let's get this started!" I saw him smile but I shrugged it off and drew my sabers. A wall of darkness surrounded us," hey! What's that for!"

He smiled evilly," so that way you won't have any outside help." He charged at me and our swords clashed. We fought for a bit and I eventually gained the upper hand. _Great! We get the tower deactivated, I get to kick William's butt, and I got the courage to ask Yumi out! What more can I ask for? Besides getting Jeremy and Aelita back. That will take some time._I knocked him down and held him at swords end," better luck next time pretty boy." Yumi and Odd came running up to us.

Odd smiled," tower is deactivated let's go home! Come on Ulrich! Tell William goodbye!"

I laughed," with pleasure!" I was about to de-virtualize him when I found that I couldn't move my mussels! "What's up with this? I... I can't move!"

Yumi cried out," Ulrich!"

I was able to turn my head," Yumi! Odd de-virtualize Yumi and get out of here! I'll be fine!"

The two nodded and de-virtualized each other. William was able to move and was standing once again," you won. Now it's time to see Xana for your prize." We disappeared in a flash of darkness before I passed out.

Scanner room- Yumi's POV  
I just sat in my scanner crying. As soon as Odd got out he grabbed me. "Yumi... Shush... Everything will be fine. It will work out in the end. It always does."

I shook my head and held my ring tightly." why... Why Ulrich?"

He had no response to that so we just sat there crying.

Xana's fortress. Ulrich's POV  
I was laying against a cold surface. It felt like I was lying down. I grabbed my head," oh wow what happened?"

A new figure spoke," oh you are just in my house Ulrich."

I looked around," who are you?" I quickly spotted a figure who was sitting on a chair," XANA?"

Xana smiled," the one and only. Now, since you won the Shadow Duel which by the way excellent plan William. Who wants to convert him?"

I was shocked," convert me? I will never join you XANA!"

Xana laughed," that's what they said." Three figures came out of the shadows. One of them was William and I couldn't figure out who the other two were. "What did you do Xana make cheap imitations of Jeremy and Aelita from their DNA?"

The shorter one spoke, its voice almost matching Aelita's except it had the double voice effect. I shook my head no. _It can't be Aelita! She would never serve Xana!_" Mistress Xana can I convert him please?"

Xana nodded," of course you can do it Eilorae. Baesaestia you can do Odd and I'll let Ulrich turn Yumi."

I was really angry," I will never join you Xana! And I will never harm Yumi!"

The shorter figure started to approach me taking its hood off. _It was Aelita! Xana must have done something to her while she was captured!_

Aelita smiled evilly," don't worry Ulrich, this should only hurt for a moment. And don't try to resist it just embrace it. It makes everyone's lives so much easier."

She extended her laser daggers that were now black. She was upon me in seconds, her weapons in the ready position," any last word Ulrich to you previous and blinded past?"

I nodded," yes! One you are not the Aelita I know that I fought for and protected! And second, Yumi and Odd will stop you Xana!"

Aelita stabbed both her daggers into my respective arms. I cried out in pain. Obviously ignoring my previous comment. I tried to fight back the corruption," Ulrich? What did I say? I told you not to resist it! And I'm called Eilorae!"

Now it was my turn to ignore her. I kept fighting praying that I could win this battle. But I felt my ground slipping. I cried out in pain again. I was loosing," I'm sorry Yumi." Then everything went black.

**Read, review and subscribe! If not I will send the Evil Lyoko Warriors after you!  
Eilorae: Can I do it?  
****Me: Aelita! No! It was a threat not a suggestion!  
Eilorae: It's Eilorae! And I want to!  
Me: I'm the author and I can take Jeremy away from you and make you go by Aelita again!  
Eilorae: Noooooo! Fine I will wait for her command! So you had better review or I will come after you! **

**AN(2): The two new names are translated to Aelita/ Jeremy in order. It's elven- I got it from an online translator.**


	5. Chapter 4 Goodbye Yumi

AN: I'm back. I didn't think my summer would be THAT busy. And writers block doesn't help either.

Claimer: I own the plot and Ryannie who is coming up. The OC's belong to my friends at Code Lyoko Veterans.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. Moonscoop owns the rights and is making a Season 5.

Goodbye Yumi

**Ulrich's POV**

I was in a sparing area versing William. I was wearing my dark orange and black jumpsuit. (Same colors in Revelations.) We were doing an element battle.

"Ground Rupture!" I stomped on the ground hard while it formed into a triangle while getting closer to William.

"Shadow Slam!" He slammed his fist into the ground. A wave of dark energy shot at my attack. The two attacks collided and canceled each other out.

"Entangling Roots!" Black vines shot out of the ground and grabbed William's arms and legs and slowly eradicating his life points. "Game, Set, Match." The vines let William go," want to go check on Eli and Baes?"

William shrugged," Fine with me but first..." Some black smoke appeared in his hand and when it cleared a camera was in his hands. The two boys snickered and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Baesaestia and Eilorae were in Eilorae's room. They were kissing passionately, after William helped them experience the Light the two finally got together. Me and William appeared a few seconds later and William took the picture.

Eilorae was furious," William! Ialos! Get out of here!" Both of them were shooting black fire and black energy fields. We got outa there just in time. We were laughing so hard that we didn't notice Xana standing behind us.

"What are you two laughing at?" She said in a playful tone. William showed her the picture and she laughed at that for a bit. She regained her posture after a little bit," Ialos we are missing two very important people."

I bowed," I have been thinking of a plan that I would enjoy to carry out by my self. Besides Baesaestia and Eilorae are busy." I pointe to the camera and started laughing again.

She nodded and left still laughing.

I prepared my plan and whispered softly," Ostal, shi shor shi syndraeraes eindral myl. Ai vystori." (Yumi, we will be together again soon. I promise)

I took the transporter out of Sector Five and went to the Ice Sector. While I was in the transporter I changed the shading of my clothes to my former bright yellow. _Gah this is too bright! I don't get how I used to wear this!_ When the transporter landed I ran to the nearest tower. I went inside and prepared to contact Yumi. Somewhere in the back of my mind a small voice was saying not to do this. I paused for a moment, shrugging the voice off I continued to work.

**Yumi's POV**

I was sitting in Jeremy's room working on his computer while Odd was on the bed. "Did you run the modification program yet, Odd?"

"Yeah, I got a 25% faster reaction time to the vehicles speed control system."

I sighed," 25% isn't good enough! We need at least 50% if we are going to be able to out ride Ul..." I paused for a moment, trying to say the word. "Him." That was all I could make out, the loss was still fresh in my head. I heard Odd get up," something wrong Odd?"

He chuckled," yeah I'm starving! Let's go eat!"

I laughed back," I'll work for a few more minutes then I'll join you. That sound fair?"

He was already out the door," if you don't hurry I'll get your food!"

I shook my head and focused back on the computer, I was searching through some of Jeremy's notes from day 1 to day 358. Then a new screen appeared. My heart missed a beat. It was Ulrich! "Ulrich! Your alive! And not with Xana!"

Ulrich smiled," remember the ring?" I put my hand over it. I swore I would never go anywhere without it and I just nodded," I told you that I would be with you! And that is one promise that I will never break. So Sissi will just need to deal with it!" I burst into laughter, wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"Why are you still on Lyoko?" I asked still happy as ever.

His smile faded," Xana took my human DNA codes. So I'm hiding in the Ice Sector so I should be safe for now. But I need to get to Sector 5 as soon as I can! I don't want to know what would happen if Xana found me again."

I was already getting up," let me get Odd and we will be over there ASAP!"

"No! Don't get Odd!" I turned my head in confusion but I heard him out," leave him on Earth just in case Xana decides to attack while we are in Sector 5. So that way he can deactivate the tower." I nodded in agreement. I was out the door but I didn't notice the smile he had on his face. I was running to the Factory as fast as I could. Tears of joy streaming down my face.

Meanwhile, on Lyoko

**Ulrich POV**

_I hate that I have to lie to her but this was the only way._ I was walking back and forth inside the tower waiting for Yumi to be virtulized. I was running through the plan one last time in my head. _Get Yumes to come here, done. Gain her trust to make her think I am the real Ulrich. Then do... Wait what am I thinking._ I stopped pacing and my head started to hurt. Memories of my fights with Yumi. During good and bad times. I fell to my knees. More events came back to me each one stronger than the last. I stood up again. I was about to leave when a faint voice was whispering to me. " Iaos, o cyrn sharo tei pai. Pai air thys ti." (Ulrich, you know what you must do. Do it for me.) I stood up, all the feelings of doubt gone. I knew what must be done. I walked outside when I heard Yumes being virtulized. She landed on her feet, I walked over to her and gave her a hug," Yumi!"

She hugged me back," Ulrich I thought that I lost you!"

I knew she would have cried if you could on Lyoko. I just kept her in my arms. She broke out," hey if no one is at the Computer then how are we going to get to Sector 5?"

I chuckled," I don't know how Aelita did it but it wasn't easy contacting you but while I was figuring it out how to get a transport orb from Lyoko. Come on." I was about to start running when Yumi grabbed my arm. I turned around and looked her in the eyes," something wrong Yumi?"

She had a sad look in her eye," yes Ulrich there is." She took about 41 seconds before continuing," I know that you now serve Xana." I gasped, how did she figure it out. While I was thinking about that I didn't see that she took out her fans and was walking towards me," I figured it out when I first saw you. You were giving off a disturbing presence." I thought that I was going to need to fight her but then she did something unexpected, she dropped her weapons," Ulrich. I know you are there. Not this Ulrich. My Ulrich the one that stood by me when I did some stupid stuff. I know that Xana would never let you come back to me. But I had a hard enough time just getting through one day without you and I don't think that I could do it again." She shook her head," No. I couldn't..."

I was reaching for my sabers to carry out my mission then I stopped. I froze up when she said, My Ulrich. The voice inside my head is getting louder, telling me to just leave her and run as far as you can. I wanted to but I just froze up. She walked around me and continued on. "Ulrich. I know you are in there! Fight X.A.N.A's control! I don't know what happened to Aelita and Jeremy. And to be honest I really don't want to know right now. But you Ulrich. My Bushi, watashi no senshi. I want you to come back to me. To Odd! He just isn't the same anymore! Even Kiwi can't cheer him up. Ever since we started this battle the only thing that kept him going was the will to save Aelita... And the fact that he could hang out with you. Right now he is a mess. Please Ulrich. I.. I miss you."

I turned around because I couldn't stand looking at her in the eyes. I clenched my fist knowing what to do. I turned around and looked her in the eyes. I drew both sabers and I walked toward her. She started to walk backward," Ulrich no..." My sabers were surrounded by a black mist and I threw them at Yumi. She turned around and started running but in the end my sabers landed on the side of her shoulder blades. "I'm sorry Yumi..." I walked over to her and kneeled down. I carefully removed my sabers to make sure she wasn't in anymore pain. A few minutes later she dragged herself up. Her outfit was a mix of a blood red, black, and a dark grey. She smiled and we returned to Sector 5 hand in hand. The voice in my head was mentaly yelling at me. I just ignored it, I'm very happy right now.


	6. Chapter 5 Goodbye Odd

Goodbye Odd

AN: Last chapter unless you want me to continue on. If I get 10 people to say they want me to continue I will. Bolded means it's part of the song. Read, Rate, and Review!

Claimer: I own the plot, Jeremy's Lyoko outfit and the Lyoko warriors symbol.

Disclaimer: Moonscoop owns Code Lyoko, and Green Day owns Boulavarad of Broken Dreams.

**Odd's POV**

I finished my lunch and Yumi never came down. She promised me that she would come down. I sighed and got up. _You are acting like Jeremy Yumi. You need to eat. _I asked Roza to give me Yumi's lunch so I could take it up to her. She agreed. I left the lunch room and headed for my bedroom.

A few minutes later I arrived, so I put the tray down and opened the door. Shoving my foot in between to make sure it wouldn't close I grabbed the tray and closed the door. "Yumi, I thought you said…." I looked around. Either she was playing a joke on me or she did leave. I placed the tray on the desk and I started looking. All I found was Aelita's laptop. I grabbed it and opened it up. I found a video discussion and it recorded… Ulrich? _How is that possible! I though Xana captured him! _I watched the entire conversation through. My heart sunk, Ulrich smiled at the end. Yumi must have left before she saw that! I put the laptop down and I bolted out the door.

**I walk a lonely road**

I'm running towards the factory. Images of Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita come to mind. I push them aside trying to stay strong.

**The only one that I have ever known**

**Don't know where it goes**

**But it's only me, I walk alone**

I arrive at the factory and get into the elevator. More images of my friends come to mind. _I HAVE to stay strong for them. What would they say now if they saw me._

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**When the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

I will get them back. I hit the down button and interred the code. I sat on the chair and brought up transfer logs. "No.. she was here. " I slammed my hand against the chair. I looked through more logs. Seeing if she is hiding somewhere. No luck. I imputed the auto-transfer sequence and ran down to the scanners.

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a..**

I got into the scanners and waited transfer. I landed in the Ice sector my overboard right next to me. I hopped on and sped off to the Waytower hoping that I could find something. If X.A.N.A activates a tower right now I'm done for.

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will fine me**

'**til then I walk alone**

A few minutes later I arrived at the waytower to find…. Aelita, Jeremy, Yumi, and Ulrich standing outside it! I slowed down," guys you are ok!"

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah**

Ulrich smiled," of course we are good buddy." He laughed.

"You aren't Ulrich!" I shot a few laser arrows at him but Yumi jumped in front of him and got de-virtualized in a puff of smoke. I turned around and sped off.

**I'm walking down the line**

**That divides me somewhere in my mind **

**On the border line**

**Of the edge and where I walk alone**

I was riding along the edge, Jeremy and Aelita were flying and Ulrich was using his Super sprint. I dove off the edge to make it look like I was jumping in. I pulled up at the last second and flew off getting back onto the ice. It took them a few seconds to realize that I didn't jump in

**Read between the lines**

**What's (censored) up when everything's alright**

**Check my vital signs**

**To know I'm still alive and I walk alone**

I quickly took a quick survey of my situation_. Lets see. I've got Jeremy, Ulrich, and Aelita on my tail. I've got all my Life Points. And they are probably mad now that they figured out that I tricked them._

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a..**

I continued riding across the Ice Sector to see if I could figure out how to beat X.A.N.A this time.

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will fine me**

'**til then I walk alone**

How did this happen? Curse you X.A.N.A! I wish I could duplicate myself and lead them on a wild goose chase! I managed to get a few shots off clipping both Aelita's and Jeremy's wings. But then they summoned a Manta for themselves. And they started firing at me. "Great! Can I get a break for once?"

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a…**

**I walk this empty street on the Boulevard of broken Dreams**

**When the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk a…**

One of Aelita's shots got lucky and hit my board. I was able to maintain control for a little bit but then Jeremy's fireball hit the board again and de-virtualized it. I jumped off and continued running. I saw a tower straight ahead and put one last burst of speed. I shot a few laser arrows behind me and it sounded like I stuck Aelita. "Sorry princess. I have to protect the world. Even if it means hurting you." Then Ulrich tackled me and Jeremy pinned my arms down.

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

'**til then I walk alone…**

Ulrich stabbed me in the back. I've failed. Earth is doomed and it's because of my carelessness. "I'm sorry." Then I felt X.A.N.A's essence flow through my body. A black mist surrounded me, and then everything became so clear. Black and dark orange outfit replaced my purple and orange Spandex outfit with X.A.N.A's mark on my back. I felt so good. Ulrich and Jeremy got off of me and we disappeared in a puff of black smoke.


End file.
